The Girl Frozen In Time
by lucency
Summary: Mikan Sakura Yukihira was frozen and kept hidden in an underground science lab for 45 years, but she still looks sixteen.The Alice academy high school division goes on their first field trip and a group of students find her and bring her back with them. There are so many secrets to uncover, the main one;Why was she kept frozen?
1. The News

**My very first fanfiction yay! Everything is mine except the anime Gakuen Alice and its characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a loud morning in Alice Academy high school classroom 2B and there were kids chatting, running around, flying and jumping off walls. The only two people not causing a loud disturbance were Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi.

Hotaru pushed back her short jet black hair and sighed, annoyed with all of the ruckus. Her usually emotionless amethyst eyes looked around the room, amused at most of the students' childish behavior.

She was a very quiet girl who loved money and blackmailing and her favorite victim was Ruka Nogi. Hotaru had the alice of invention and was very intelligent.

Ruka had blond hair and cerulean eyes, because he was half French and half Japanese. He was quiet as well, but very friendly and always got humiliated by Hotaru Imai. His best friend is Natsume Hyuuga, he carries around a pet bunny named Usagi, and his alice is the animal pheromone alice.

Eventually their home room teacher Narumi sensei walked in, but it was still noisy.

"Good morning, my lovely students! Please settle down I've got some exciting news!" He shouted cheerfully.

The room got quiet which was rarely the case.

"What is it?" Some students asked intrigued.

"Well, we're gonna have our first field trip!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the classroom was loud again as the students excitedly talked to each other about where they think they were going to go. They were excited because the rules were that no one was allowed to leave the academy until they turned 20, so going out of the academy on a field trip was a big deal.

"Settle down, settle down! I'll tell you where we're going."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Well, we're going to a hospital!"

"A hospital!?" All of the students except Hotaru shouted, surprised and somewhat exasperated.

They waited almost all their lives for that!

"Yep! Well it's like a science lab, but non-alices see it as just a hospital." Narumi explained.

"It's probably gonna be boring!" Sumire complained. Half of the students nodded in agreement.

Sumire Shouda had short dark green hair with straight bangs and curls towards the bottom. She also had matching green cat-like eyes. She was a fan-girl of Natsume and Ruka and had the cat-dog predisposition alice.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open. Immediately, an air of power swept through the doors.

"What's gonna be boring?" a cold voice asked.

The boy who interrupted was about the age of sixteen. He had raven black hair and tantalizing crimson red eyes. He was wearing the standard male high school uniform that includes a black jacket and a white undershirt with a dark green tie around his neck. The uniform also had brown plaid pants and matching brown shoes.

"Natsume-sama!" Sumire shouted with hearts in her eyes.

All Natsume did was roll his eyes and walk to his seat in the back, he wouldn't expect any less from her. Next to him was his best friend.

"What was that weird girl talking about?" Natsume whispered to Ruka dropping his cold tone.

"We're going on a field trip to a hospital." Ruka said.

"A hospital?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he said it's a science lab."

Natsume just nodded and slept through the rest of the class.

* * *

Two hours later the bell rang signaling break time and everyone ran out of the class room except Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. Hotaru swiftly turned around and started walking towards Ruka and Natsume.

"You owe me Nogi." Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"What? What did you ever do for me?!" Ruka exclaimed, obviously confused.

"It's what I didn't do. I didn't sell this picture of you," she said as she held up a photo of him in a bunny costume hugging Usagi.

Ruka blushed embarrassed.

It was taken at the alice festival when Ruka accidentally took Hotaru's lunch box that contained her favorite seafood; crabs. Hotaru being Hotaru decided to get back at him by taking the picture and to possibly earn money.

"G-give me that p-picture Imai!" he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Give me the _money _you owe me...Ruka." she said back with a smirk.

Ruka was surprised to hear her calling him by his first name, so he could only manage a weird look with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open slightly. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, and when it showed he heard a click sound. Then when he finally got out of his trance, he saw Hotaru holding up a photo of him blushing just a moment ago.

"This will sell great with the fan-girls." Hotaru said in a satisfied tone.

"H-hey! G-give me that picture too!" Ruka shouted, traces of red coated the sides of his cheeks.

"Nope. You still owe me money." She said stubbornly.

"Fine." he huffed. "How much?" He asked taking his wallet out.

"60 Rabits for the picture and 30 Rabits for fighting with me," She told him, a bored look adorned her face.

"B-but that's-" he was cut off.

"90 Rabits total and an extra 10 Rabits for me having to do the math for you,"

"100 Rabits?!" he shouted. "That's my whole allowance for this month!"

"Tough. Now give me the money," She said as she held out her hand expectantly.

"Here." Ruka muttered angrily.

"Nice doing business with you Nogi, here are your pictures." She said then quietly left.

"Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"What?"

"Do you...do you…like Imai?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what? Why would I like h-her?!" The said boy stuttered in embarrassment.

"You blushed when she said your name." Natsume pointed out bluntly.

"I was just surprised, that's all!" He yelled in defense.

"Right..."

"Really!"

"Whatever you say."

"Just drop it!" He shouted impatiently.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that break was over. The students soon filled up the classroom and they went through math and science classes.

* * *

Finally it was lunch and Natsume and Ruka went and sat with their friends Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Mochu.

Kokoro Yomi, who prefers to be called Koko, has spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. He always smiles and his alice is the mind reading alice.

Yuu Tobita has short dirty blond hair that lays flat on his head and big brown eyes. He wears a pair glasses and is the class president, sometimes being called linchou. His alice is the illusion alice.

Kitsuneme has dirty blonde hair a few shades darker than Koko, and has brown eyes too. He has the flying alice.

Finally, Mochiage has an almost bald head and greyish-blue eyes. His alice is the telekinesis alice and he prefers to be called Mochu.

When they sat down Koko greeted them warmly and they started talking about the field trip, Natsume occasionally nodding, only speaking a few words as usual.

"So, why do you think they wanna take us to such a boring place for our first field trip?" Koko asked.

"Hey! It's for educational purposes!" Yuu protested, of course he was all up for it.

"Well, we're not gonna get much of an education if we're asleep." snickered Mochu as the others grumbled agreements.

"See, almost everyone thinks it's boring, even Natsume. Right, Natsume?" Koko asked nudging the said fire caster.

"It does sound pretty stupid." He finally spoke up.

"Something interesting will happen you guys. Just wait!" Yuu vowed seriously.

"Then it's settled! It's a bet!" Kitsu shouted with a wide grin.

"What is?"

"We each pay Yuu 10 Rabits if something interesting does happen, and Yuu pays us 10 Rabbits each if it's totally boring!" Koko exclaimed, knowing it was mostly likely the latter.

"That's stupid, but I don't mind earning more money." Natsume said with a smirk.

After that they just ate lunch peacefully with Koko making a few jokes.

* * *

It was now the last period of the day, free period. Everyone just talked to friends and played with their alices.

When the period came to an end, Narumi reminded the students about the field trip preparations.

"Tomorrow is the day of the field trip. Make sure to bring water and a few snacks. Oh and you can wear regular clothes!"

The girls were chatting amongst each other about what they were going to wear and the guys could care less.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went back to their dorms and the girls went shopping at central town.

* * *

Somewhere...

"She should awaken tomorrow," a creepy low voice said.

"I can't wait. She will be of _great_ use." Another equally creepy voice said back.

Then the two strangers walked away quietly cackling.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I hope my writing wasn't that bad :)**


	2. Field Trip Day

**I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters! I do however own the plot :)**

* * *

It was that day. Today was the day of the first field trip in Alice academy, well, only high school students got to come.

Every girl in class 2B was showing each other their new regular clothes. In one side of the room were Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru.

Anna Umenomiya has long curly bubble-gum pink hair and light blue eyes. She is very cheerful and has the alice of cooking.

Nonoko Ogasawara has long straight dark blue hair with bangs across her forehead and matching dark blue eyes. Nonoko is really nice and friendly and her alice is the chemistry alice.

Anna and Nonoko are best friends, but act like twins.

"Noko-chan you look so cute!" Anna squealed.

"Thanks Anna your new clothes look cute too!" Nonoko squealed back.

"You look so pretty Hotaru!" they both screamed at the same time.

"You two are so loud in the morning." Hotaru muttered.

Anna was wearing a pink flowy rose patterned tank top with light blue shorts and black flats. She was also wearing pink rose earrings. While Nonoko was wearing a blue striped tank top with blue jean shorts and red TOMS. She also wore a red anchor necklace and a black headband.

Hotaru wore a dark purple tank top that has a bow at the chest with black skinny jeans and purple satin heels. She also had black and purple bangles with a black queen of hearts necklace to match.

"Fine, let's talk about the field trip then." Nonoko suggested.

"It'll be boring." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Yeah and probably really creepy!" Anna agreed.

"It won't be boring." Nonoko said with a scowl.

"You're only saying that cause you have the alice of chemistry." Anna said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever, anyway how will it be creepy?"

"Hello! Sick patients and if Naru-sensei isn't lying, weird scientists and lab experiments!" Anna shouted.

"Good point."

* * *

With the boys (Natsume, Ruka, Koko,Kitsu,Yuu, and Mochu)...

"I got my wallet ready Yuu! Ready to put money in it!" Koko yelled.

"It'll be interesting you'll see!" Yuu yelled back.

"Can you two shut up." Natsume stated more than questioned.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kitsu and Mochu laughed.

"Why are you two laughing?" Ruka asked.

"You're asking Koko not to talk!" Kitsu said as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I mean it's Koko you're talking about he can't shut up!" Mochu shouted laughing.

"Hey! Setting my big mouth aside, let's talk about the field trip!" he yelled

"Yuu, this is your last chance to give up the bet" Kitsu said seriously.

"Nope! Something WILL happen! You. Will. See." He insisted.

Right after Yuu said that, the classroom door flew open and in came Narumi sensei.

"Good morning my lovely's!" He shouted "Today is our first field trip!"

Some students groaned.

"Why so sad?" He asked "You get to leave the academy for one day!"

Some faces lighted up.

"Anyway everyone has snacks and drinks?" Narumi asked.

"Yes!" the class said in Union.

"Then everyone make a group of three!"

Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were in one group.

Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu grouped together, and so did Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu.

"Now everyone to the bus!" Narumi sensei instructed.

The drive to the lab/hospital was two hours.

"Okay here we are! Get into your groups and explore then come back to the bus at 1:00 pm!" Narumi shouted.

* * *

Group #1 (Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko)

They walked around, went in different rooms, but nothing seemed interesting. That is until they decided to quietly follow one of the scientists to an experiment room.

"I knew this would be creepy!" Anna complained at what she saw.

Nonoko nodded in agreement.

She was right it was creepy because the field trip was underneath the hospital where the lab and people with Alices were. Right now they were in a room where an experiment with mixing or switching alices was taking place.

One of the men took a blue potion and poured it into a machine that two people were hooked up to. The man then took a green potion and poured that into the other person's side of the machine. Then before pushing the red button they gave the two people a shot to make them sleep. After they pushed the button the green potion went from the left tube to the person on the right and the blue potion went from the right tube to the person on the left.

It was really sick what they did to alice people on the brink of death.

For the first time Nonoko for a split second felt ashamed of her alice of chemistry.

"Let's go to another room." Hotaru suggested with a disgusted look on her face.

Nonoko and Anna nodded vigorously.

* * *

Group #2 (Natsume, Ruka, Yuu)

It was disgusting down there. First of all it smelled really bad because of the patients up stairs. Second of all it creeped them out because some hallways got narrower as they walked. Finally if they did find an interesting room they found a dead body (I know gross!) in it from too many failed experiments. Every other room had diagrams and posters.

"This is boring me out of my mind." Ruka moaned in frustration.

"I've already lost mine." Natsume added.

"It's not that bad, plus I got some really good notes from that poster about alice types and what causes them!" Yuu protested.

The two just groaned. They had nothing against Yuu and his intrests, but this was just too boring! Really, he can like school all he wants, but at least like something, anything someone his age likes!

"Oh, look a technical lab experiment!" Yuu shouted with excitement.

The two boys groaned once again.

_"This is gonna be a long day"_ Natsume and Ruka both thought.

* * *

Group #3 (Koko,Kitsu,Mochu)

This group of boys had about the same reaction to the field trip as the previous group (group 2) had. Koko did make a few jokes to make the field trip seem more lively, but soon fell into his own state of depression because of boredom.

"You know what? I don't even need Yuu to pay me I just wanna get out of here!" Koko shouted.

The other boys agreed with him.

"We've walked around for 2 hours and still found nothing interesting! Unless you count the experiment where they let you pet animals!" Mochu yelled.

"Yeah! Also I'm hungry!" Kitsu half shouted half whined.

"You're always hungry, and you've said that for the past hour." Koko said with a bored expression for once.

"Oh no Koko lost his smile! This is really serious!" Kitsu shouted in panic.

"Be quiet, he has every right to feel depressed. I mean, I'm almost brain-dead!" Mochu complained.

The three then began to fight about whom was bored the most.

Yep they were so gonna die before this field trip was over.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time and all of the students took out their bentos. Then they chose where to sit in the grass in the back of the hospital. Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Anna, Hotaru, and Nonoko all sat together by a large tree.

"So, anything interesting happen to someone?" Yuu asked.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Well, we found something sick!" Nonoko shouted.

"..and creepy!" Anna added.

"They're right even I was disgusted." Hotaru said wrinkling her nose at the memory of what they saw.

"Do we wanna ask?" Ruka asked.

The girls shook their heads. While Koko shivered.

"You read our minds!" Anna shouted.

Koko only nodded guiltily.

Then suddenly the sound of the treacherous Baka gun in action was heard...

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

They looked to their right and saw Koko on the ground, while Hotaru was blowing the smoke at the top of her Baka gun.

"What?" she asked "No one reads my personal thoughts and gets away with it."

* * *

The rest scooted away from her while she just rolled her eyes.

Soon after lunch was over they decided to walk around together.

Suddenly they heard noises in one of the rooms. It sounded like things being knocked over and broken.

They went to look inside, but couldn't see very well because the room was dark. The scene was eerie and very mysterious.

"Hello." a quiet voice said.

After that, the lights came on.

They turned around and their eyes widened at what they saw. It was a sixteen year old girl.

The girl had waist length brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She had a milky white skin complexion, and small, but plump lips. She stood there in just a hospital gown and was barefoot.

However, that's not why they were surprised. They were surprised because she was controlling all four elements at the same time.

She had a wall of fire dividing the room in half, The element of water and ice was used to make ice daggers on her sides ready to throw at something or someone. She used the element of wind as shield ready to block any weapons, and finally she used the element of earth to create vines to be used as whips if anyone passed her other shields and dare try to touch her.

However no matter how scared they were right now they just stood there.

_To Be Continued Next Chapter..._

* * *

**I hope it wasn't bad. I just finished this when I came home from school, and I had a little trouble with how to end this chapter. However all I need to worry about now is the next chapter!**

**P.S. This story will get more interesting later after Mikan is already in the academy, oh and yeah I think it'll be an MxN so she will end up with someone sorry if I didn't clarify that! :D**


	3. Mikan, The Girl Frozen In Time

**I finally managed to update. It's like midnight now!**

**Some characters might be OOC in this story, but just go with it!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters! I do own this plot :)**

* * *

All the boys immediately took out their wallets, took out 10 Rabbits, and gave them to Yuu silently. After they put their wallets away they turned around to face the girl once again.

"H-hello." Koko said smiling nervously.

"C-could you put your, you know, fire shield down." Ruka asked cautiously.

"..and the ice daggers" Yuu intervened.

"Oh, and maybe the sharp wind shield." Anna added sheepishly smiling.

"..and the whips..." Nonoko trailed off.

Suddenly the elements surrounding the girl disappeared. Then she asked...

"What year is it?" Her voice was emotionless, but soft.

"U-uh umm, i-it's, uh..." Ruka stuttered.

"It's 2013 why?" Hotaru asked.

The girl didn't answer, instead she had an angry expression on her face.

_"That despicable prat! He actually did _**_that_**_!" _She muttered angrily.

The only one who heard what she said was Natsume.

"What exactly is **_that_**?" he asked her, suspicious.

She looked shocked that he heard her, but only for a split second. Instead of answering she asked another question.

"How did you all get down here?"

"Alice academy field trip. Do you know what an alice is?" Hotaru asked.

The girl's lips twitched to a frown as she nodded.

"Do you have an alice?" Ruka asked this time.

"I'll tell you all later. In the meantime take me to your...sensei." she said in a somewhat desperate voice.

"and why would we listen to you?" Natsume asked with a raised brow.

The girl ignored him and instead turned to Hotaru, the girl looked to be the smart one I the group.

"You look like a smart person who knows when you should cooperate, so would you take me to your sensei?" she asked.

Hotaru curtly nodded, and walked towards the door with the girls trailing behind her.

"Where are you all going?" Mochu asked.

"Hotaru-chan is gonna bring the girl to Naru-sensei!" Anna yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Nonoko nodded. "are you guys coming?"

* * *

The walk back to the bus was silent. The thoughts that consumed most of their minds were why the girl needed to see Narumi. When suddenly they were at the bus.

"Narumi-sensei!" Anna and Nonoko called.

He soon came out of the bus.

"Hello, what's wrong?"

They all turned their heads to the girl, making Narumi do so too.

"Hello, may I come back to the academy with you all?" She asked politely with a small smile

"Why?" Naru asked.

He wasn't just going to take a strange girl into the academy without any knowledge about her.

"I have some important business with the High School Principal." She answered curtly.

He looked suspicious, but nodded anyways. He knew the HSP cold take care of himself if something bad were to happen.

He then called the other students back to the bus and not one word was spoken the ride back.

* * *

They arrived at the academy at 4:30, and after all the students went back to their dorms, Narumi and the girl were the only ones left.

He just now saw that she was wearing a white hospital gown and a paper wrist band on her thin left wrist. He also noted that she was barefoot and her skin looked to be cold. Like, really cold, frozen almost.

Naru was just about to ask why, but decided against it and just pursed his lips. The girl raised a brow at him, but he just shook his head and plastered a cheerful smile on his face.

"Will you lead me to the high school principal's office?" She asked him calmly.

"Um, sure follow me!" Narumi said as he turned towards the way of the high school buildings.

When they reached the office Naru opened the door for the girl and then left as the girl walked in.

When she was inside the office she saw a name plate that read principal Yukihira. She cleared her throat and he looked up from his papers. His eyes widened slightly.

"M-Mikan?" He stuttered unsurely.

"Hello uncle Kazu." She greeted him with a small, yet warm smile.

"Oh my god! Where have you been? Are you alright? What happened to you?" He spoke all at once.

Mikan looked amused at the disarrayed man before her.

"Is that really you?" He asked, this time softly.

When she nodded, he soon ran to her enveloping her in a tight hug. Mikan hugged back after a few seconds, but then pulled away abruptly. She had a serious look on her face that had him frowning in seconds.

"Let me just get straight to the point."

He nodded, a signal for her to continue.

Mikan took a deep breath then said, "Okay, basically my parents were killed by Kuonji and he sold me to that under ground science lab your students went to today and I was kept frozen for 45 years, some of your students found me and here I am now."

After all that she said, the room got quiet and Mikan turned to look at her uncle. He had an emotionless face that soon turned into anger, but he still kept quiet.

"I can't do anything now, so Mikan would you like to join the academy?" Kazu asked her.

She thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

"Good, then you will be a special star and your allowance is 300 rabbits a month." He said as he handed her a map of the school.

"So this school did change." She stated.

Kazu nodded.

'_More than you know Mikan. More than you know.' _He thought to himself.

He remembered that before the Kuonji issue, she used to be a high school student here.

"Well, then may I take a tour tomorrow after classes?" she asked.

He nodded again and hugged her good-bye.

* * *

Mikan finally got to her special star room and saw that the academy was much larger in size now.

"This place really did improve." She muttered as she unlocked her room door.

She didn't like the plain white walls so she used her art alice and changed her walls to a light lavender color and made the floor dark blue carpet. Her plain bed sheets, blankets and pillows were now decorated. Her bed sheets were dark blue while her comforters were light purple with dark purple swirls and her pillows were blue as well.

She re-arranged her book shelf to the left wall and put her vanity table by the front wall in front of her bed. She also put her desk with her lap top on the right side of the room. She actually found out about the new improved electronics the day she...uh 'awoken'.

She suddenly felt tired because it was now 9:30. So she decided to go to bed without even changing clothes. When she got into bed her body immediately relaxed against the soft cotton fabric. Mikan instantly fell asleep to the warmth she was not allowed when in her ice chamber.

* * *

She stepped out of bed at 7:30 to take a shower and as soon as the blankets fell off, her body became cold. She continued to the bathroom anyways and when she got to the door she striped down.

When she got inside the shower she put on the hot water and her tense muscles relaxed. She stepped out 20 minutes later.

Mikan put on her bath robe and went to her closet that was stocked with the winter and summer female uniforms. Since it was spring she wore the winter uniform that consisted of a brown plaid skirt, a white shirt, a tie, and a jacket with her Special Star attached to the opening of the jacket. She decided to pair up her brown school shoes with black knee-high socks.

She then went to her mini kitchen and ate chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice. After eating she went to her mirror and fixed herself up, but put on no makeup, just strawberry Chap Stick. Mikan chose to leave her hair down and put on a simple black head band.

At 8:20 she headed out the door.

* * *

**~*~*~Mikan's POV~*~*~**

I closed the door quietly and walked silently down the halls. I wasn't nervous because I used to go to the academy before, I was just a little curious to see how the students changed.

Speaking of students, that girl with the purple eyes reminds me of Chiemi-chan. I hope she's still alive. I wonder if she married Daisuke-kun like she said she wanted to do.

While lost in thought, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Narumi-sensei holding out a hand, I gladly accepted his help. "So what class did the principal put you in?" He asked me warmly.

"Uh..class 2B." I said remembering our talk.

"Great! I'm your teacher! We can walk to class together!" He exclaimed.

I smiled at him and we walked until we reached a door that said _High school class 2B_.

"Okay when I call you in then you come and introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei told me.

"Good morning my lovely students!" I heard him shout. "we have a new student! Please come in and introduce yourself" I heard him call me.

When I walked in all heads turned my way and most boys had hearts in their eyes. I inwardly rolled my eyes, but kept a small smile on my face nonetheless.

"Hello" I said " name is Mikan Yukihira, sixteen years old, I'm a special star and I have the nulification and SEC alices."

Some students gasped while the students that found me yesterday looked up.

"What does SEC mean?" a random student asked.

I sighed "It means Steal, Copy, and Erase, which means that I can do all of those three things to any alice."

Some looked wide eyed, but said nothing more.

"Narumi-sensei where do I sit?" I asked softly.

"Hmm, I'll put you at the back next to Natsume." he said while pointing to a boy with raven black hair, the same guy from yesterday.

I nodded and walked to the seat and just sat down quietly, but I noticed the stares from others.

"Free period everyone!" Narumi shouted and left.

"Okay new girl, listen here!" This girl with green hair shouted coming up to me.

I give her an uninterested look, but wait for her to keep talking.

"Natsume is mine, so back off!" She shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. That was the important thing she had to yell at me about.

"You listen _Permy_, I can do whatever the hell I want, but I don't want him anyways. So, _you_ back off." I say calmly before turning to look out the window. I heard her huff and stomp away, and I was laughing on the inside.

Soon the people from yesterday came up to me.

"Hello Mikan-san, I'm Ruka Nogi." the blond boy said smiling.

I returned the gesture by showing a small smile of my own and said hello back.

"Nonoko Ogasawara!" the girl with dark blue hair said smiling shyly at me.

"Anna Umenomiya!" the girl with the pink hair shouted.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with the small smile still on my face.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." the girl with the purple eyes said.

Wait. She said Imai!

"I-imai? Do you happen to know a Daisuke Imai?" I asked unsurely.

Her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my grandfather's name?" She asked me cautiously.

My best friend Chiemi actually DID marry Daisuke-kun a-and that means my classmate is my best friend's granddaughter!

This is gonna be a long school year.

* * *

**I stayed up to type this so I hope it wasn't bad!**

**I'll also try to update sooner cause it's been like almost two weeks.**


	4. Hello, Old Friend

**I hope you enjoy and sorry to those few viewers that wanted me to update! I officially suck, but I'll try my best! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Hotaru was staring at me waiting for an answer as I contemplated whether I should tell her the truth. I'll tell her later if we become friends I decided.

"Uh, it's just my grandparents went to school... with your grandparents" I said.

Her eyes told me that she would take it..for now anyway.

The atmosphere was awkward so I spoke up...

"So what are all of you guys' alices?" I asked.

Anna and Nonoko went first.

"I have the alice of cooking"

"I have the alice of chemistry"

I nodded and copied their alices, you know just in case.

"My alice is the animal pheromone alice" Ruka said.

I didn't need his alice. I can already communicate with animals.

Then I asked Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, and Mochu. I found out that they had really cool alices so I copied them, well except Koko, I already had the mind reading alice.

Finally, I looked at Hotaru. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

She really is Daisuke-kun's granddaughter.

"I have the alice of invention" she said in a monotone voice.

Yep an Imai. Cold, stoic, and blunt. She also surprisingly had an alice similar to Daisuke, he had the creation alice. She could use that alice for either good things or bad things, I hope the first. Anyway, I copied her alice too because I figured it might come in handy someday.

"So what's this guy's alice?" I asked pointing to Natsume.

"Uh, um well Natsume has the alice of, uh fire" Ruka answered awkwardly.

I nodded slowly.

"That's cool" I commented lamely.

Natsume scoffed.

I knew what I said was lame, but he didn't need to point that out or mock me.

"What's your problem?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just, you seem more stupid than I thought" he answered with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what's stupid-"

"I know you will cause' stupid people like you say stupid things"

"-your attitude is stupid!" I continued ignoring his earlier comment.

"Like I care what you think of me" he said with a glare.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I don't know when or how I decided this, but I decided that I will find out why Natsume is such a mean jerk. I mean there's gotta be a reason for his rude behaviour towards others that are not his friends. I get that he has a problem that makes him feel like others probably wouldn't understand and that turning away from some people will keep that problem his own, but he's got to at least try to be civil with other students in the academy.

So I'm going to get him to open up to me. I will annoy him to no end until he let's me help him.

"This could work" I muttered under my breath.

"What could work?" Hotaru asked skeptically.

Shoot she heard me.

"Uh, nothing! Just, uh school and you guys.. and yeah..." I trailed off.

I probably looked stupid.

"So you're saying you wanna be friends!" Anna and Nonoko both shouted excitedly.

"Um, yeah! Totally we could be great friends!" I said back relieved.

This time Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked before I could stop my self.

"That's none of your business" he said with a scowl then walked off.

I turned towards the others.

"Does he do this everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah he has to do some, uh stuff" Ruka said nervously.

What stuff? The only thing someone would be allowed to go out of the class for is either the bathroom or on... missions...

"Oh my gosh" I whisper-yelled.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"The DA students still do those things?" I asked him.

His eyes widened.

"H-how did y-you know?" he asked surprised.

"I'll explain later, but right now tell me the directions to the DA!"

He nodded and told me.

After I memorized it I teleported to the room.

* * *

When I got there I saw Rei sitting at his desk looking at what I'm guessing mission folders.

"Rei" I whispered knowing he would hear me.

When he looked up he gasped.

"M-mikan?" he asked unsure.

I nodded and stepped forward.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Me? What about you?! You suddenly disappeared like 45 years ago and now you show up and ask how I've been!" he yelled still confused.

I missed him so much, I couldn't hold back any more, I suddenly ran to hug him. I missed his warm arms, and the only reason I didn't die in them was my nullification alice.

When I pulled back I saw that his mask was now off and he looked like he's seen some horrible things. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was even more pale that when I last saw him. He was also now wearing black lipstick, but he was makeup free back then.

Then I realized... Oh no...

"Rei y-you're"

He looked down at me with a guilty expression.

"I-I didn't want to do it, but Kuonji threatened to hurt our friends so I had to" he whispered and every word he said felt like knives were being plunged into my chest.

How could that bastard threaten my friends and force Rei-kun to be in charge of the DA when he knew Rei didn't want to make kids suffer like he did.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered as I hugged him again.

I felt him hold me tighter.

"Look, when the DA kids get back from missions you need to know that I'm going to be in character, I'm going to be cruel to them but not on purpose, so whatever you see please remember that it's not really me" he said seriously.

I nodded reassuringly.

"Oh, and my cover name is Persona okay?"

I nodded again and he hugged me one last time before he straightened up.

* * *

When most DA kids came in to say that their missions were complete I was hiding myself with the invisibility alice.

I saw how Rei acted towards them, but I remembered what he told me; he was just in character, he had no choice but to do this.

When finally I saw Natsume walk in with a lot of wounds. He was panting and looked like he was about to pass out, but he still managed to keep a stoic face void of any emotion, but his eyes showed his pain.

"Black Cat did you succeed" Rei asked him in a cold voice, but I could see the guilt he held in his eyes.

"Yes" Natsume said with a grunt.

"Good you are dismissed" he said in the same cold tone.

When Natsume limped out of the room I stopped using my alice and I went to Rei.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I don't like doing that to them like what Arakawa-sensei did to us" he said sadly.

"But aren't our friends outside the gates already?" I asked.

"Yes, but Kuonji still has a hold on them secretly" he whispered softly.

That made me even more angry. I mean our friends probably have children of their own now and they're still being kept on a secret leash by the ESP.

"I'm going to go and clear my head" I said.

He nodded and I teleported out.

* * *

I was now walking around the Sakura trees until I found the biggest one, but as I started walking closer I noticed a figure. When I got to the Sakura tree I found Natsume passed out.

I went closer to him to check his breathing. He was alive, but he needed to go to the hospital, like, right away. However, there was no time I had to heal him myself.

I managed to heal all the cuts and bruises, but he still needed rest. I also found out that he has the 4th shape alice, I knew someone in DA who had it, I felt bad for him, I mean doing missions with the 4th shape alice, that's got to be hard. I hope he's going to be ok because it's too dark to take him to the hospital.

I decided to take him to my dorm.

* * *

When we got there I put him on my bed after using an alice to clean him up.

He looked so... so childlike when he slept, which was a weird thing for me to think considering I should be like 60 years old right now.

I let out a small laugh at that and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

When I stepped in my body relaxed and I washed away all the dirt and sweat that made me feel all gross. I also put on extra strawberry shampoo and conditioner because my hair was starting to feel greasy.

When I finally stepped out my body became cold, so I quickly changed into a loose purple night-gown and headed towards the couch. When I jumped in I immediately teleported some of my extra good pillows and blankets to the couch. When I once again felt cotton fabric I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am open to any ideas or comments you have don't be shy!**


End file.
